


nicest thing

by retts



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: All Dialogue, M/M, Tiny barricade, To the tiny matchstick barricade!, sickeningly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retts/pseuds/retts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire makes a matchstick barricade for Enjolras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nicest thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lynchy8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynchy8/gifts).



> lol what is this, this is pure domestic fluff
> 
> for [this](http://lynchy8.tumblr.com/post/85891707459/grantaire-made-enjolras-a-mini-barricade-out-of) post by lynchy8 because I couldn't help myself. Fluff is like my bread and butter okay.

'what's this?' 

'it's a barricade. or a miniature one. the only thing that'll stop is a very confused mouse.' 

'i can see it's a barricade, grantaire, thank you.' 

'you asked.'

'i'm asking what it's for. where did you get this?'

'i made it.'

' — okay. still doesn't answer any of my questions.' 

'christ, you're nosy.'

'….'

'….hmmmm.' 

'well?'

'you fight dirty, come on, kiss me again — '

'you know what i want.' 

'oh yeah i do — '

'r, don't be sleazy.'

'ugh, fine. you know for being my boyfriend, you're also a giant cockblock.' 

'i see to your needs well enough.'

'you — that's so — gahh, i can't believe you said that. okay, okay, stop giving me that look, that's worked exactly, oh, _never_.’

'prevaricating is not the way to do this, r. you're making me even more curious.'

'yeah, yeah. so, uh, don't freak out, okay? but you sometimes talk in your sleep.'

‘ _what?_ ’

'you don't say anything incriminating, so don't worry. it's actually pretty adorable, you know. like, even in your sleep you talk about saving the world and shit. i'd be jealous but as long as you're not moaning another name in your sleep, i really don't care.' 

'you've been _listening?_ ’

'kind of hard not to when you cling to me in your sleep — hey, hey, apollo, it's fine alright? come on, get out from under the duvet, you're killing me with how fucking cute you are.' 

'tell me how this connects to your miniature barricade.'

'i was going to, if you didn't interrupt me — ow, don't bite me unless you mean it, enjolras — so anyway, the past few weeks you've been muttering about, like, this amazing story where you're a revolutionary in the 1800s and you totally stuck a middle finger to the government and made a barricade to hold them off as a symbol of your resistance or whatever. seriously, you should write it down, it's hilarious. except for the part at the end where you die like a martyr. not so funny, that.'

'…it sounds interesting.' 

'ha, i knew you'd think that. so predictable. like i said, i couldn't help listening and well, well — '

'what? what else?'

'hm? oh. well, uh, you said my name? and like, that we died together holding hands or something. you for france, me for you.'

'grantaire — '

'it's pretty sweet, actually, in an entirely tragic way, and tragically predictable of both of us.' 

'i don't remember any of this.' 

'don't sound so put off. next time I'll record it for you. it could be our weird non-sex tape or something.' 

'and this?' 

'that, well, i was bored in class — a bunch of eight year olds finger-painting is only amusing for like, five minutes — and i couldn't get your story out of my mind, so. that happened. it's creepy of me, i know, sorry, i didn't even mean to take it home with me but i guess i forgot that i put it in my bag.'

'…'

'you know your silences are always ominous, right?' 

'shut up, r. this is really — '

'creepy? obsessive? both?'

'yes, but also sweet in your own strange way.' 

'way to backhand compliment, apollo. uh, where are you going?' 

'this would look rather nice on my mantelpiece.' 

'oh my god, don't!'

'my barricade, right? so it'll go where i want it to go.' 

'fine! you always do what you want anyway — fuck, ow, _enjolras_ , you don’t tackle people when they’re trying to sulk!’

'immlodjdveru.'

grantaire wraps his arms around enjolras’ waist and sighs when he starts peppering kisses along his neck. ‘i love you too, you crazy person.’ 

a week later: 

'oh my _god_ , enjolras, did you have jehan make dolls of all of us and then put them on the barricade?!’

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it :)
> 
> this is my[tumblr](http://clarespace.tumblr.com/) come on over and plaaaay


End file.
